The Laboratory Experiment
by SkyRobin
Summary: Young and beautiful Diana has volunteered for an experiment. Erotic. Fetish.
1. In the Lab

Diana, young and beautiful, 32B-23"-34", perfect on her 5 feet 7 frame.

Nice long legs, fair skin, pretty eyes and luscious lips.

Together with her long, flowing black hair, Diana can be seen as perfect.

And Perfect Diana has volunteered for an experiment. 

Diana is being tied up on the laboratory table, with both her hands and legs cuffed

She is only wearing a black bra and only a towel is covering her from the hips to the upper thighs.

Her hands are tied to 2 separate frames, on either side. Her legs are spread apart, as wide as possible.

In the lab, an experiment is starting. Diana's body is used to measure the effectiveness of an electric dildo.

She exhales slightly, relaxing her body and muscles for the experiment. 

The scientist, Troy, prepares a small screen beside the lab table that Diana is lying on.

He attaches wires and tubes all over her body.

One on her chest, and another on her arm, to measure her pulse.

A couple of wires attached to the vaginal area, to measure the pleasure from the electric dildo.

He prepares a defibrillator nearby, in case something goes wrong.

An oxygen tube is also prepared. 

Troy says: "Initializing... Experiment, start."

A machine rises up in front of Diana, in the shape of a penis.

The electric dildo charges up to 100 joules, seen from the lab screen.

It inserts itself slowly into Diana, under the towel, and into her vagina.

It moves in and out of Diana, slowly.

Diana goes: "mmmmm..." and she closes her eyes.

The pleasure meter on the screen goes up, with the wires attached to her vagina measuring the pleasure level. 

The electric dildo is charged up to 150 joules, and goes in and out at moderate speed.

Diana starts to breathe and gasps a little, opening her mouth, forming a little O shape.

The dildo is charged to 200 joules this time, and goes in and out at a higher speed.

Diana's back arches, her breath comes out hard.

Her pulse rate increases, beep beep beep beep beep beep...

The wires attached to her vagina indicate rising levels of pleasure.

As the dildo's speed is increased, the pleasure level is also seen increasing. 

The lab table Diana is lying on is then elevated, making her legs dangle at the sides of the table.

The dildo is going at an incredible speed now, Diana heaving and breathing very hard.

Hot and wet fluids drip down from the table. It is collected and smoothed over the electric dildo. 

The dildo is now charged to 250 joules, and simply inserted into the vagina this time.

Diana jerks and her back arches. Her breath coming out in gasps.

The dildo releases sudden shocks to trigger pleasure sensations.

Diana gasps everytime it triggers a shock. 

The dildo then twists on the spot, still inside the vagina, while releasing shocks.

Diana moans and arches her back again, her eyes closed and her mouth in the O shape. 

The screen indicates the highest amount of pleasure experienced and her pulse is increasing...

TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Cardiac Arrest

The electric dildo continues to twist and twist inside of Diana. She is arching her back and breathing very heavily now.  
BEEP...  
She goes into a sudden cardiac arrest.  
Troy immediately stops the experiment and hurries over.

He prepares the defibrillator and cuts her black bra, revealing her naked chest and breasts.  
He shocks Diana, her body jerks up, the towel covering her slowly slipping away.  
Troy shocks her again, her body jerks harder this time.  
Diana lays sprawled on the lab table, limbs still bound to the frames, unconscious.  
Troy shocks her once more, this time the towel slips off totally, revealing her still wet vagina, leaving Diana naked on the table.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP...

Diana's pulse comes back.  
Troy attaches a tube under her nose to provide her with oxygen.  
Diana is moved into a transparent call in the lab, fully naked, still unconscious.

Troy ties her limbs once again to posts within the transparent cell.  
The table she is lying on is elevated, leaving her limbs dangling by the side.  
The bottom half of her body is also slightly more elevated so as to facilitate future experimentation with the electric dildo.


	3. Experimenting again

Diana wakes up 2 days later to find herself naked in the lab and her arms and legs tied up.  
She looks around and finds that she is in a transparent cell.  
Troy walks over and spoke to her through a screen,  
"Diana, are you alright? We were experimenting and you went into cardiac arrest."

Diana nodded, and said: "Let's start."  
Troy said: "Let's just use a rubber one this time, let's not risk it."

The experiment started again, with a lubricated rubber dildo instead of an electric one.  
As the dildo went in and out, in and out, Diana arched her back with pleasure, and she moaned.  
As the dildo twisted in Diana, she went "OOHHHH", with the screens recording extremely high pleasure levels.

Before long, Diana was sweating and heaving, breaths coming out in gasps.

"Bring on the electric one," she said.

This time, the electric dildo had something like a clamp attached to it.  
Troy pushed the dildo into Diana's vagina, and flipped two metal flaps to hold it in place.

Diana felt the cold of the metal against her naked skin and felt like touching herself, but she couldn't as she was tied up.  
The dildo started twisting at 100 joules inside Diana, releasing timely shocks.

Diana's body jerked everytime a shock was released, moving her limbs and her breasts.

After the experimentation, Diana was exhausted, and fell asleep on the table.


	4. Lingerie Shoot

Diana wakes up to find herself in a comfy queen-sized bed.  
She was back home.  
'How nice of Troy to send me back,' she thought.  
She got up, and realised that she was completely naked.  
A set of black lacey lingerie was beside the bed, she put it on, perfect fit.

She looked at the time, 11am.  
The calendar said it was Tuesday.  
Her lingerie photoshoot was scheduled at 3 in the afternoon.

She took her time, had breakfast, took a bath in the tub, and did her makeup.

She brought 5 sets of lingerie, the black lacey one, one with white lace, a pink and black one, one with polka dots, and another set in yellow.

The photography studio had a bed, a pole, a very reflective dining table and chairs as well.  
The photographer introduced himself as Sam, and Diana greeted him back.

"Alright now let's see, put on the black lacey one. Let's do a shot on the bed," Sam quipped.

Diana stripped down to her underwear and lay on the bed, posing as per Sam's request.

"Pull down the bra straps" "Put your hand in the underwear" "Take off the straps" "Put your hands on your breasts"  
Such were Sam's requests.

Diana started to feel dizzy and her vision was getting blurry.  
"hello hello can you hear me?" Sam asked.

Diana then blacked out.  
Sam felt for her pulse, there was none.

He carried her onto the floor, in her strapless black lacey underwear, and administered CPR.  
He pumped her chest, and blew into her mouth.

No response.

Sam pumped her chest again, and continually blew into her mouth.

Finally, Diana opened her eyes to find Sam pumping her chest.  
*cough* *cough* "Thanks for saving me Sam."

The photographer smiled: "Glad to. I'll drive you home."

He carried Diana into his car, still in her underwear, and lay her down in the backseat. "Get some rest," he said.

As they were walking into Diana's place, she fainted again. Sam, flustered, called the ambulance.

The paramedics arrived quickly, putting Diana on a stretcher and an ANBU bag over her face.


	5. In the Hospital

CPR was immediately administered on Diana, and she was rushed to the hospital.

In the hospital..

BEEP BEEP BEEP goes the heart monitor, then BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP...

Diana's pulse has stopped once again.

Doctors and nurses rushed over.  
An ANBU bag was placed over her face.  
Doctors prepare to defibrillate her.

1,2, go! Diana jerks, her chest goes up, and she falls back onto the hospital bed.

1,2 go! She jerks again, no response from her heart.

1,2, GO! Diana jerks, this time her chest heaves, she breathes.

Still in her black lace bra and underwear, the doctors attach wires to her chest, stomach and hands.  
An oxygen mask is place over her face, helping her breathe.


	6. Another Experiment

A couple of weeks later, Diana was well again and resuming her weekly gym exercises. This time, the laboratory had called her up again for another experiment. She agreed.

The thought of meeting the hot scientist, Troy, again thrilled her.

She walked into the lab at the schedules timing in a white tube dress and her underwear could clearly be seen through it. She was wearing a bright red lacey bra and matching panties.

"What're we going to do today?", Diana asked.

"Same thing, just a different way of experimenting", replied Troy.

Diana stripped down to her undies and went onto the cream-coloured cushioned lab table.

"First, we will measure the pleasure experienced through arousal from tickling in various places. Just relax.", said Troy.

Diana lay down on the table and waited. Troy took a long feather and a makeup brush and lay it beside the table Diana was lying on.

"Ready?"

"Let's start"

Troy connected the pleasure sensors to her neck, wrists, and belly. Then he pulled up her panties to reveal the crotch area, and continued sticking the sensors on. The sensors were also put on Diana's inner thighs as well as around the nipples and across her chest.

The monitor was switched on the Diana felt excited.

First was the feather. Troy used it to tickle Diana. When it went on the neck, she giggled. Then it went across her breasts and down the belly. The pleasure sensors went a little higher around those areas, Diana smiled. Then Troy teased the feather near her vagina and around her inner thighs, tracing the V-shape around her panties. The pleasure sensors went higher, and Diana went "mmmmm". Then, Troy, with his gloved hands, careful pulled the panties down and tickled Diana with the feather.

Diana's back slightly arched and her nostrils flared, enjoying the sensation. The pleasure sensors surged.

Troy then typed something on the computer. Later, he came back with the makeup brush. He brushed Diana's body all over with the makeup brush, and Diana sure was feeling aroused because this felt tons better than the feather and the pleasure sensors surged even higher than before.

"One last thing" Troy said, "I need to experiment with my finger as well", smiling as he said it. Diana returned his smile. Troy's gloved fingers felt extremely soft and smooth and very pleasurable to Diana. She closed her eyes throughout this entire experiment and started to have fantasies about Troy while he was caressing her. The pleasure sensors registered the highest with the fingers. "Okay done. Now for the next part. Please take off your panties. We're gonna have to insert something into the vagina." Troy said.

Diana did as she was told, and felt herself wet because of all the tickling and teasing from before.

The vibrator was brought out. Diana spread her legs automatically. The vibrator started doing it work, and Diana started moaning and feeling it. She started to get hot and wet and spread her legs wider to receive that pleasurable sensation. Then without notice, a rubber dildo was inserted into Diana slowly. Diana was pleasured, greatly.

As the dildo was moving into Diana slowly, it twisted it's way in as well. "Ahhhhhhh..." moaned Diana, attempting to spread her legs wider, her fingers scratching the cushion. The dildo was long, and it could vibrate inside Diana. "Oh! oh my... ahhhh..." moaned Diana when the vibration was turned on. The vibration started with a low intensity to a high intensity, and Diana's moans and gasps followed the intensities of the vibrations. She was grasping the cushioned table below her and arching her back repeatedly.

Then without warning, the dildo started moving in and out, twisting at the same time.

Diana gasps at the sensation, and the pleasure monitors surged the highest so far. "AHHH! OHHH!" screamed Diana, arching her back and clawing the cushioned table at the same time. She tried to open her legs more and push herself forward.

*GASPS* *GASPS* Diana was panting from the effort of pushing herself, but she was pleasured.

Troy then came beside her with the makeup brush and started to caress her area with it. "OHH! OHH TROY!" gasped Diana.

Troy stopped the dildo and started to strip. He was totally aroused and erect now. "Troy come into me now!" Diana gasped. Troy was onto Diana in a second, holding her waist and licking her chest. He undid her bra and flung it aside. Troy then started massaging Diana's breasts. "OH TROY come into me!" Diana screamed. Without a moment's hesitation, Troy penetrated her. Diana felt ecstatic at the sensation, she climaxed and arched her back even more while clutching at the table. "AHH! Oh my god Troy!"

The pleasure sensors were still on and it was going sky high.

Troy and Diana started to have hot and heavy sex. Everytime Troy climaxes and ejaculates, Diana with her arched back flared her nostrils and screamed with pleasure. "OHHH TROY! COME DEEPER!" This continued for about half an hour till they both got tired and fell asleep.

Troy was sprawled across Diana, and Diana had her hands and legs dangling from both sides of the table, with Troy still inside her.


	7. A lack of oxygen

Diana woke up and saw Troy on top of her. She smiled and was happy at the fact that they had sex. Troy woke up shortly and removed himself slowly from her, evoking a long moan from Diana. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Feel like experimenting today?" Troy asked.

"Sure thing", Diana replied with a wide smile.

This time, the electric dildo with the clamps were brought out. Diana was intubated as the electric dildo has risk, and Troy wanted Diana to have enough oxygen. Diana stretched to loosen her muscles. She was completely naked this time for the experiment.

The dildo started up. The sensors from yesterday were still attached and working perfectly well on Diana. She began to spread her legs. This time, Troy strapped her legs to the side of the table. The electric dildo started going into Diana quickly. Diana breathed in hard, and her pulse started to race. The pleasure sensors were registering. "Mmmmmmmmmm...", went Diana. As the dildo moved in and out, Diana started arching her back as well. "Ahhh... Mmmmmm...", she gasped, and she tried to move with the momentum of the dildo so it could go deeper.

The table where Diana was lying on suddenly elevated her butt, and she screamed with pleasure. "OH MY GOD!... AhhhhHHHHH!"

Troy came over and put two suction cups over her nipples. Diana once again moaned in pleasure: "ohhhhhh..."

The pleasure registered the highest in the vagina, followed by the nipples. Diana's hands were below her breasts, as if attempting to caress them as well. "Ahhh... Ahhh... Ohhhhh..."

Diana was now lying down with the bottom half of her body elevated. She was intubated with oxygen, and had patches stuck all over her. The dildo was still moving in and out and the suction cups on her breasts were doing their jobs well. Diana climaxed and her pulse was at an all-time high. "AHHHH!" she screamed, with her back arched.

However, after her climax, her heartbeat dropped rapidly to a dangerously low rate. Troy then realised Diana had fainted. It might be due to the shocks of the electric dildo inside her body that Diana could not withstand. Her whole body went limp and her head lolled to one side. Troy quickly lowered the table and removed the dildo and suction cups.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Diana had no heartbeat!

Troy moved the defibrillator close and started CPR. Troy compressed her chest at the area between her breats and moved her head so he could blow air into her mouth. "BREATHE DIANA BREATHE! DAMN IT! BREATHE! COME ON DIANA!" Troy yelled.

Troy prepared the defibrillator and started shocking Diana.

100 joules, shock! Diana jerked, no response.

200 joules! Troy tried again. Diana jerked once more, but the heart monitor was still a flat line.

250 joules, shock! Diana's back arched, and fell onto the table. After a few seconds, the heart monitor started to reflect a beat, and Diana started breathing again.

Troy removed the pleasure sensors on her and put her into a transparent cell again.

Troy was worried for her and inserted an IV drip into her arm. He also replaced the oxygen tube with a respirator as he didn't want Diana to struggle for oxygen.

Diana lay completely naked in the transparent capsule, attached to the respirator, with her right arm outstretched by the side for the IV drip.


End file.
